


Phoenix: The Noble Doctor

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [42]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Dimension Travel, Doctor - Freeform, Doctor Raizel, Immortal Raizel, Out Of Character Raizel, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Saying goodbye to his world after it came to an end was difficult, but his loved ones had already died and he had fulfilled his duty as the Noblesse.So, he is sent to another world and Raizel takes this opportunity to live in peace, without the burden of being the Noblesse.With his great powers over blood, he will use them to heal people.
Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862050
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Phoenix: The Noble Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Noblesse and My Hero Academia do not belong to me.

> **THE GREATEST DOCTOR**

* * *

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel is the Noblesse.

That is a fact, a title, a power, that will never be taken away from him. He is the keeper of the balance. He is what he is by right.

After the fight against Dr. Crombel and the nuclear bombs, Raizel was very weakened to the point that he thought his end would come. Suddenly, he was filled with a vitality that he had never felt before. Raizel was completely healed and his powers no longer seemed to rob him of his life force. Not even Frankenstein knew the cause.

Because of this, Raizel decided to do what he believed to be the best for the races, he erased the memories of the existence of The Union, Werewolves and Nobles in all humans. In this way, the balance between the three races would still be maintained.

Afterwards, there was only peace.

Raizel went back to school and lived his days with his group of friends.

Time passed and it was time for the students to go to their different paths, now that they were out of school and on their way to college. Therefore, they now spent less time together as the youngsters were busy with their lives. However, this did not mean that they did not spend time together, they continued doing what they always did, sometimes they just had dinner together.

But because of this, Raizel was left without direction. He didn't know what to do anymore since he was out of school. He was smart, but he didn't know much about the human world and the education necessary to survive. Raizel now wanted to experiment more.

So Frankenstein told him to choose his own path. That if he wanted to, he could study like any human. If he wanted to, he could look for work like any human. He could do anything he wanted. Observing his longtime servant and companion, Raizel decided that he wanted to be a doctor. A profession of years and quite difficult.

For a long time, Frankenstein took it upon himself to teach Raizel everything he knew, including the experiments he was a part of over the years. Frankenestein was in charge of turning Raizel into an expert in medicine, including the not so... _ethical_ knowledge. Then Raizel was immediately sent to the best medical university in the world.

Years later, Dr. Cadis was born, a doctor with a lot of knowledge in the branches of medicine, but who decided to be a neurosurgeon.

So now Raizel and Frankenstein could be found in the home lab, always trying to do new things.

But everything must come to an end.

* * *

Raizel, as a Noble, was an immortal being.

Humans were going to notice the fact that he did not age, adding to that the fact that technology advanced more every day.

The time has come when they should hide.

This is how they begin to move from place to place so as not to raise suspicions, staying only for at least a decade before having to move due to not aging.

It was not an easy life, they have to be moving every time and making sure not to leave traces of them behind, such as photographs or leaving their traces on security cameras.

The only good thing is that they managed to travel around the world and expand their knowledge.

There was also the fact that Lukedonia was still standing, so they were always going to be able to return for a while before continuing their travels.

And so, Raizel and Frankenstein live for many years in peace.

Until the third world war broke out.

* * *

The third world war is as horrible as humans imagined and worse.

Nuclear and atomic bombs were used as if they were a simple rain.

Clearly, this killed millions and sickened billions. The land was withering and damaging, it was becoming increasingly difficult to harvest food. Animals got sick and died, which made the situation even worse, since their meat was poisonous and people did not have something to eat.

The Earth was self-destructing after a war of such magnitude.

And thus, humans were dying in large numbers and rapidly.

The balance was breaking.

This meant that the other races also thought that it was their time to have an eternal rest.

Everyone except Raizel.

* * *

Frankenstein, at one point after the war, asked him to break the contract in order to die.

The world came to an end.

Frankenstein could no longer go on after so many years and decided that his time had come. After thousands of years of accompanying the Noblesse as his most faithful servant, the mad scientist wanted to rest in an eternal sleep.

Raizel couldn't deny him.

Frankenstein was always there for him, and he even waited eight centuries for Raizel to return, and he spent several thousand more years with him.

Raizel couldn't be so selfish and deny him what his old friend wanted.

Death.

The farewell was sad, surrounded by a dead and withered Earth.

They both cried as they hugged, knowing this would be the last time they would ever see each other again. They would never be together again.

But Frankenstein left with the knowledge that Raizel knew everything he needed to live well. He had become the greatest doctor.

"Thanks for everything, Frankenstein."

"No, thank you for everything, Raizel."

The first and last time Frankenstein called him by his name, it was to say goodbye to him forever.

Raizel broke the contract and killed Frankenstein himself. The blond deserved an honorable death, a death at the hands of the most powerful being, and such death he would have.

"Goodbye, my old friend."

Raizel whispered his last goodbye to the wind.

* * *

The gods then decided that the time had come.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel had fulfilled his mission in that world, and he did it to the end. Now the Noblesse could finally be at peace.

With this, they decide to send him to another world where heroes are the bread and butter and where 80% of the population has powers.

They send him without the burden of his great curse that was removed years ago after the battle against The Union. Raizel could, at last, use his powers freely.

After so many years, Raizel deserved peace.

* * *

Adjusting to the new world was difficult. He had arrived with practically nothing. He had to do many things to be able to create an identity when he practically did not exist.

He had to study one more time and take exams that he could pass thanks to his years of existence.

He had to take exams and classes again in order to study medicine.

After that, Raizel began working as a neurosurgeon, although his talents were also used in other branches. Soon after, he opened his own clinic, _Ye Ran Clinic_ , where he helped anyone who needed it no matter who they were. Vigilantes, villains, heroes or civilians. Everyone was welcome as long as they didn't cause trouble.

Thus began his life as an extremely busy doctor where he used his own blood, powers and knowledge to save lives, becoming a quite famous doctor, especially in the underground world, where it was known that Dr. Cadis would always help whoever needed it, even if they couldn't pay him.

Raizel lived in peace and he wanted his peace to be maintained.

Everything changes when a small group of students knock on the door of his clinic, asking for his medical attention.

This was going to lead him to the world of heroes and villains.

**Author's Note:**

> . . .
> 
> No comments.
> 
> First, yes, my baby Raizel no longer has that curse that steals his life.
> 
> Second, I wanted to make him a doctor. He would look beautiful in a white coat. Besides that I wanted him to heal All Might.
> 
> Third, the above brings me to this point. Raizel has more freedom in terms of his blood powers as they will be super OP capable of healing anything. And when I say anything, it is anything.
> 
> Fourth, I had to kill Frankenstein because I wanted Raizel to be alone.
> 
> Fifth, I made Raizel even more OP because he knows all about medicine, plus the experiments of Frankenstein and The Union.
> 
> Sixth, Raizel will keep his real name.
> 
> Seventh, Raizel has a clinic that is more secret and is in the underground world because that is where people usually need medical help. Raizel doesn't usually charge people, especially money. People can always owe him a favor or make a trade. The clinic is called Ye Ran in honor of Frankenstein and the children.
> 
> Eighth, obviously the story is yaoi and Raizel is uke. I can't see him as a seme. The thing is, I don't know who his partner could be. Although a Harem does not sound bad XD
> 
> Anyway, I think that's it.
> 
> This story will not be continued unless someone decides to adopt it.
> 
> Thanks for reading, my little suns.


End file.
